Legendary Air Ride Machine
Legendary Air Ride Machines are powerful and rare Air Ride Machines in Kirby Air Ride, appearing most prominently in City Trial. The only two Legendary Air Ride Machines are the Dragoon and the Hydra, and their stats are much higher than other Machines. Obtaining one usually means near certain victory in the Stadium. The parts required to build these Machines are found in Red Boxes scattered around the city. Each Machine requires 3 parts to assemble. The parts themselves look like the following: Legendary Machine pieces are not guaranteed to appear in every match of City Trial. Machines Dragoon The soaring Machine that cuts the sky, Dragoon excels in flight and sports a high top speed to boot. This Machine is especially effective in races and flying competitions, but doesn't do as well in combat. When used in the Air Glider and High Jump Stadium events, Dragoon can only be beaten in the most extreme of circumstances. Hydra The monstrous Machine built for battle, Hydra excels on land and has the highest driving speed of any Machine. This Machine is especially effective in races and combat competitions, but doesn't do as well in the air. Of note is the fact that Hydra can instantly KO most other Machines with a single tap from the front, but only outside of the Stadium. Locating Parts In some locations throughout the city, Legendary Machine Boxes can spawn in the same locations as ordinary Red Boxes: *On the beach between Electric Lounge and the City Wharf *On the beaches on either side of Castle Hall *In Castle Hall itself *In the Underground, beneath the city *In Electric Lounge *Inside the volcano in Heat Top Additionally, some locations will only spawn Legendary Machine Boxes: *In High Plains, both in the golfing area and above the water wheel. *In the caverns beneath the forest. *Inside the room connecting the volcano rail to the Underground, which is inaccessible from the Underground due to a one-way wall. *The area containing "dilapidated houses." Other things to keep in mind regarding Legendary Machine Boxes: *Once a Legendary Machine Box appears, it will never disappear. If one hasn't been seen for a while, check the known areas for one. *Legendary Machine Boxes will not appear if a certain number of them are already somewhere on the map. Sometimes the limit is one Box; other times it's two Boxes. *During the "What's in the Box?" Event, where every Box contains the same item, Red Boxes containing Legendary Machine parts will never spin. This may aid in finding them. *One particular spawn location for Legendary Machine Boxes is directly on top of the center Super Jump Pad in Electric Lounge. It's usually offset a little, making it possible to claim the resulting Machine part without getting taken up by the pad itself. However, as shown in the picture below, the Box can sometimes appear exactly in the center of the pad. While it may seem impossible to obtain, there are a few simple steps that can be followed to obtain the part. :#Eject from the current Air Ride Machine while accelerating toward the Super Jump Pad so the machine lands directly underneath the Legendary Machine Part. (Keep in mind: The distance at which the player should eject from the machine is directly proportional to the speed the machine is traveling before ejecting.) :#Run along the ground toward the Super Jump Pad to a point where the player can float directly on top of both the Air Ride Machine and the Legendary Air Ride Machine's part. It helps to run in a straight line toward the Super Jump Pad, rather than having to fix the position once close. :#Try to line up as best as possible, and jump on the Air Ride Machine. ::If these steps are followed, the Legendary Air Ride Machine part should be obtained with little to no issues. Gallery of Box Locations ja:伝説のエアライドマシン Category:Air Machines